<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am yours by GoGyalRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740797">I am yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven'>GoGyalRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What can happen when feelings are hidden for too long? Everyone has their endurance limit, even someone like Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language and it is not favorite language :( I tried to translate my story from Polish into English. Don't beat me for mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
We finally made it safely to Coruscant, and I couldn't hide the satisfaction that crept on my lips. According to the Coruscan system, I was gone over 7 weeks. It was supposed to be the most ordinary diplomatic mission, which turned into a fight for life. Everything was going my way until the Separatists showed up in the middle of the night. It turned out to be a trap and the planet and its inhabitants had long since signed a pact with the Sith. Unfortunately, we were surprised and not all of them managed to survive. When we managed to get to the Negotiator more or less without any major injuries, we thought we would be able to escape. Of course, you can guess that this also did not go our way and after some time our hyperdrive fell in the center of the galaxy. I thought it couldn't be worse… and yet it could be. During the Separatist attack, our destroyer was sabotaged and most of the weapons were rendered unusable. It's not so bad, we could defend ourselves with what we have, but this damned drive was so damaged that it took us a few weeks to repair it. Now I wished Anakin and his knowledge were with us , the repair might have gone faster. When hyperdrive it was almost ready and it was just a bit short to jump into hyperspace, we felt a sudden jerk. Due to our drifting, we ran into a meteorite that bounced us onto another one. It led to the fact that the ship fell into the atmosphere of another planet unknown to us, and we landed, so I will call it some cursed desert. It was hotter here than Tatooine and there was more sand for my taste. Sand to the left, sand to the right, the fucking sand doesn't even want to say where else it was. I asked myself if anything else was going to fucking happen. The question was asked at a very bad time and my eyelid began to twitch slightly in annoyance. Our water supply broke and everything spilled onto the floor, and secondly, we lost communication. From then on, we had to drastically reduce the portion of drinking water, not to mention refreshing and doing on our own. I had to unleash my anger to power because I thought it would tear me up there or I would tear this damn planet apart. Now I fully understand my old Padawan . Sand is a curse... It's Sith Hell! At one point, I thought that I had become that damned sand myself. The damn thing was just everywhere on my tongue, in my socks or even in my underwear. Force, give me strength. After a few days of constant repair, we finally got the Negotiator started. One more day and I would probably go crazy. After we got out of the atmosphere, we set up the coordinates and jumped into hyperspace. At the moment, we all breathed a sigh of relief, nothing should have happened. Cody stayed on the bridge with a handful of soldiers, and I went to my quarters. I lay down on the bed and I wanted to rest for a while, but the damned sand was scratching me everywhere and I couldn't sleep. It's been a long time since I felt so annoyed. Perhaps the last time I felt like this was Anakin managed to upset me on one of our missions. I shifted my position to start meditating and to calm down. I didn't manage to get to my full state, but although this small half-win did help me relax a bit. When I decided to get up, however, I had to occupy my mind with something because they were dangerously close to the sensitive area of my mind, which I try to keep closed from everyone, especially from Anakin. I went to the table and sat on the chair, I wanted to start writing a report but what I wrote seemed not very professional. In fact, it looked as if a youngster were writing it. I ran my hand over my face in irritation. I quit this business with the idea that I would take it easy over tea in my Temple quarters. The Council won't kill me when he gets the report hours later. I leaned back in my chair so my eyes were focused on the ceiling. My old Padawan was <em>knocking </em>on my mind again . I don't know what I should feel anymore. It all started with Anakin's nightmares when he was still a child. When I looked into his teary eyes, I couldn't refuse him sleeping in my bed together. I wanted him to feel safe, because it was still a child who had not grown up in the Temple, so every night he would come quietly with his sleeping pillow and lay down next to me. It then wrapped around me like ivy and warmed like a small stove. Before I knew it, Anakin was 16 years old and he was no longer an innocent child but a teenager who was buzzing with hormones. It was impossible to subdue him and every attempt to compromise ended in a disaster. I thought he would go gray at such a young age. But when he was 18 I realized during our one sparring session that he was no longer a child or a teenager, but a young man. When we fought, Anakin always used to fight without any undershirt, but it wasn't until that day that I began to look at him closely. He was taller than me, with a slender but sculpted body and beautifully defined muscles that trembled with his every move. Then I felt warm where it shouldn't be. I should never have looked at him like that. It can be said that I raised and shaped him. It was a line that can never be crossed. Unfortunately, numerous attempts did not help my excitement to subside. It was probably one of the worst moments of my life. It caused me distraction and Anakin took advantage of it and attacked. Before I could react, my sword flew out of my hand and I was lying on the mat and my Padawan straddled me and held my hands above my head. I saw that triumph in his eyes that he had succeeded, and suddenly his eyes widened as he realized what was stuck in his ass. I wanted to die there feeling embarrassed I felt my face burn. He let go of me and jumped back as if burned and I ran out of the room as far as my erection would allow. I heard him screaming behind me to wait but I quickly went to my bedroom and bolted myself with four triggers. It was the first time I needed to relieve myself and I was masturbating to my Padawan . My imagination gave me different ideas about what I could do with him. The vision where Anakin was kneeling with his hips lifted up begging with his blue eyes misty with excitement for me to fuck him was too much for me. I don't remember ever having such a strong orgasm. After what happened that day, I knew I had to distance myself from him and not give in to our attachment, which was essentially a violation of the Jedi Code . Fortunately for me, the more I repelled him, the more he attracted me. It was like my own personal Velcro. Wherever I was, Anakin would appear. I didn't know if he wanted to reciprocate my feelings or if he just felt lost. After this incident, I could catch him looking at me, it felt as if he was scanning me. After a while, his eyes became more and more flirty? I don't know what to call it. I noticed that he was trying to touch me more and more, be it by the shoulder or arm to grab my hand in his. The first time he grabbed my hand in our kitchen I tensed like a string, but when I looked into his eyes I could read how lost he was. He tried to move away, panicked and ready to flee the quarters, but my hand held him tightly, not allowing such a movement. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the alignment of the stars in the galaxy, or maybe the power made me do it. That day I kissed Anakin Skywalker for the first time, back then my Padawan . The kiss was so quick that I didn't have time to register it myself. When I moved away from him, his eyes were almost black with dilated pupils, and I, for a Jedi Master , the Great Negotiator, put my feet by the belt with tact and sensitivity and escaped from this damned kitchen as far as possible. That night I did not return to the Order and spent the whole night in the canteen in the city drinking to sort it all out somehow, forget, think what to do next. Delete as appropriate. After a few lines, I looked at my communicator. There were a lot of missed messages from my Padawan . The text message that appeared on the display read "Master, I'm sorry, I am begging you, come back home... I'm worried about you" and the last one, "Obi - Wan, please come back to me, don't leave me now, I need you, I beg you...". At that moment, my heart broke into a million pieces. The time on the clock showed well after 5 am. As soon as my legs allowed me, I went outside. The words Anakin, home, I need you, were just rattling in my head. I sent my Padawan the coordinates where I am, because I could not get to the Temple in one piece. In fact, I didn't know if it was me who was spinning or the world was spinning around me. I was pulled out of my own reflections by a hard jerk and then I heard the engines slow down. As I was about to delve further into my thoughts, I heard a knock on the door.  </p><p>- General Kenobi, I would like to inform you personally that we are now out of hyperspace and are now in the atmosphere of Curuscant. - I heard right after opening the door. - I nodded to Cody that I understood. Then he walked slowly away to the bridge. I immediately felt at home. Power never fails. A little longer and I will be in my quarters and finally rest. I guess Anakin was right, I'm getting old. I laughed to myself as I remembered hearing this from my <em>young </em>ex- Padawan .  </p><p>I felt like I was back in the Temple. Oh thanks to the Force at last at home! As soon as I got up from my room, I went out onto the ramp to get off the deck. I briefly reported to Master Windu and Master Yoda what had happened and why it was not possible to contact us, dismissed my soldiers and went to my, unfortunately, private quarters. Anakin got his Padawan and unfortunately had to move out. As I entered the living room, I suddenly felt empty and abandoned. That was wrong thinking... I was just jealous of him, that he is not with me, he is mine and only mine. He should be here waiting for me when I come back to say hi or do something more. When I realized what I was thinking and what I think I quickly went to my bedroom for new clothes and went to the fresher one. It was bad and I knew it was going to get worse. I was afraid it might lead me to the Dark Side of the Force. This attachment should never turn into anything else, just why is my cock so stiff standing in a fresher that I feel like I'm about to cum without even touching?! Oh Force give me strength, because I won't last long. My body beat me, it betrayed me. As soon as I grabbed my penis, slightly tightening the head. I hissed slightly and my lips formed a small smile. I began to move my hand over the entire shaft. At the beginning, slightly after a while, it was a crazy pace. I just wanted the tension off me. I finally managed to come with a guttural groan on my own with the word Anakin on my lips. As I tried to calm my mind, I heard a knock on the door. No... He couldn't enter the quarters... By Sith Hell, I hadn't sensed Anakin sooner and hadn't raised my shields. He felt what I felt. My wave of pleasure flooded him, and my thoughts to what, and to whom I was masturbating.</p><p>- Obi - Wan - I heard my ex- Padawan groan outside the door. - I am begging you, open it for me... Open it! He struck his metal hand on the door and on my quickly raised shields. - Master, open this door, I can't hold on anymore... I beg you and stop torturing me. - I could hear him whispering.</p><p>Now there was no turning back, so I quickly left the cabin, threw the tunic over my still wet body and opened the door. Anakin did not expect this and fell right at me. When he touched my body, I knew that I had just crossed that thin red line for which there is no turning back. He looked at me with those damned blue eyes, all flushed. I felt his erection press against my hip. I still wanted to hold back but when I heard his words.</p><p>- Master - he croaked, staring into my eyes. - Take me, I've been imagining it for so long, taking me in your bedroom, fucking me, so I forget my name. Obi-Wan I know you want it too. - Saying this, he touched my cheek. - I wanted you for so long and so... - He did not finish his sentence because my lips were brutally on his. I kissed him greedily and hard, and with my free hand I tangled in his lovely curls and pulled him back, revealing his slender neck. I wanted to make it out to him that it was only mine and no one else's. -  Ohhh Master... Please, fuck me. -  he yelped.</p><p>- My pretty, how could I say no to you now. So willing and asking for my hard cock in her sweet little hole. I'll fuck you up so that you will not be able to walk my <em>Padawan </em>but now we have to prepare you. I kissed him once more brutally on that sweet mouth and began to undress him. He was so eager and vigorous. In my wildest dreams, I did not think it would come to this situation. We have a very long evening ahead of us. This time we'll deal with the consequences later, for now, only Anakin pleading in my arms counts.                                    </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how long it has been since Anakin was in my arms. As for me, the galaxy stopped and I didn't want it to move again. Now that I finally felt alive, I didn't want to let anyone or anything take my precious oxygen from me. All the gears in the machine called life finally clicked into place, forming a coherent organism that began to work at full capacity. We kissed greedily to tear ourselves apart just to get some air and return to our thirsty mouth. Like a hermit in the middle of the desert when he sees an oasis. Our tongues danced a little, nudging each other, encouraging the latter to deepen the kiss further. My hands slowly began to undress him. His belt and black T-shirt fell to the floor first. For now, I didn't want to take his glove off on the false hand because I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. But I was finally able to get a closer look at his chest. My lips broke away from his swollen soft lips and began wandering down his muscular body. All the time I heard Anakin's soft moans which turned me on even more. You could say that I felt like a vigorous teenager again. I didn't even mind my fatigue from the last mission, only my ex-Padawan who looked so beautiful in my arms mattered. I pushed my lips down on his tanned neck first. It was an impulse I had to mark him that he was mine. My hands squeezed tighter on his hips and I sucked on Anakin's neck. I started to suck on this lovely skin leaving a little red-purple dot. I had to bear it in mind so that after putting on all the robes, the trace was not visible to prying eyes. I heard the muffled screech of my old one Padawana and his uncontrollable hip movement that caused his erection to collide with mine. About power as well and it will be even better. Let no one disturb us, I am begging you. I squeezed my eyes shut and snarled at his neck. He only belonged to me, I fucking knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. For the first time in my life, I lost myself. I continued my journey through his body. My lips began to explore his dimple between his neck and collarbone, I bit the spot lightly and a soft moan escaped from Anakin's mouth. I smiled under my breath and attacked his right nipple. I had to hold his hips tighter because he started to tear away from me.</p><p>- Anakin, you are so impatient. - I ran my tongue over his chest. - For as long as I can remember, I tried to teach you patience. Jedi have to use reason to think coldly, and I feel your emotions flood my mind. This is not what I taught you, my former Padavan. For my taste you deserve punishment my pretty boy. I bit his nipple that I was so eager to play with. He made a long moan that I could understand as my name. My brain was working at full speed. It's good that I was wearing only the tunic thrown over, I didn't feel any pressure on my crotch compared to Anakin where his penis was still trapped. It helped me focus better. - I would prefer my boy to be polite and not uncouth and obey his Master. Right, Anakin? Can you be my obedient <em>Padawan</em>? -  I looked him straight in the eye as I chanted the last word. His eyesight was so blurry with excitement that I didn't quite know or understood what I was saying to him. Breaking away from his body, I heard a groan of discontent. I took a step back and was able to admire my handiwork. With a smile on my face, I continued my further statement. - I asked you Anakin a question and I wish you would answer me rather than look at me. I grabbed his hair with my hand and tugged him. - Anakin, I am still waiting and my patience is being put to the test anyway. - I saw him start thrashing trying to break out of my grip.</p><p>- Master, please. He jerked even harder and hissed in pain. - I can... Ahh I can be your submissive boy. Master, touch me... I am begging you, I want to be your docile Padawan . Teach me to be your courteous boy, I know you can do it. As he said this, I let go of his hair and Anakin immediately fell to his knees and cuddled up to my hip. - You were always such a good teacher. - I think that more blood escaped from my body to make an erection. I saw him try to grab my penis with his hand. Instinctively, I rejected him because I knew that if he touched me, I would cum immediately. After my move, he scared himself away from me. I wanted to pull him to me, but he pulled away even more. - You don't want this, Master? - He yelped without looking at me at all. He squeezed his eyes tight. - Forget that there was anything between us at all... - If it weren't for my reflexes, I wouldn't have caught him. I felt him shaking. I began to place light kisses on his bare shoulder blades.</p><p>- Anakin is quiet now...  - I whispered at his back. - I did not want to scare you, and even more so I do not intend or intend to play with your feelings, my dear. I could feel him slowly starting to relax in my arms. - I won't let you go away from me now. I put my forehead against his neck and closed my eyes and my hands gripped him even tighter. - You are mine, I wanted you so much but I was afraid that you would reject me, that you would disgust me. - I almost spat that last word out. - After all, I brought you up to be the man you have become and in the environment we are, this is unacceptable behavior. But I can't help but look at you, you are my Anakin and I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me. I know that such an attachment leads to the dark side of the force, but I am able to sacrifice everything for you. The only question is whether you want it too? Do you want the same as me? - My hands began to tremble involuntarily, for the first time in my life I was afraid of an answer. My heart was racing like crazy and my head was spinning. We stood there in silence until I could hear the ticking clock in the living room, when suddenly I heard a whisper.</p><p>- Obi - Wan you know that I want you as much as you want me. You are the most dear person to me. As he spoke, he placed his mechanical hand on mine. - In my wildest dreams I never thought that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. He turned in my arms and hugged him. I heard him sobbing in my chest. - Obi - Wan... Master, I love you, I... I don't even know what else to say... Please just don't leave me, never... DON’T LEAVE ME! He shouted the last words into my face. I grabbed his face in my hands and lightly kissed my tears. He was one of the strongest Jedi to walk the lands of the galaxy. He was the Chosen One, and at that moment he appeared to be an ordinary man without his masks, which he would wear whenever he left his quarters. He seemed so fragile under my touch that I was afraid I might hurt him.</p><p>- Anakin, I love you too, with all my heart and strength. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Our power danced around us. It should be like this forever. We started to kiss again, only this time much slower, as if time had stopped. There was no war, no Order or other problems. It was only us in our quarters. They will always be ours even that Anakin had to abandon them. Again, I felt a wave of excitement flowing through my body. - Honey, do you want to continue what we started earlier? We can, of course, postpone it for another day if you don't feel in the mood. But as I said that, I hoped Anakin would choose to continue our little <em>game, </em>but I didn't want to force him to do anything. His comfort is my priority. I heard his soft, innocent laugh.</p><p>- Ohh <em>Master </em>- he said coquettishly - But you were supposed to show me how to be your good... - I felt his lips on my neck. - Obedient... - Another sliding of his lips to my nipple. - submissive... - I saw it descend even more. - A <em>Padawan . </em>His head was right in front of my re-erection at this point. I didn't even have time to react as my penis was engulfed by those sinful lips. I let out something between a groan and surprise. I felt so damn good. I got my hand in his curls and pulled him slightly forward so that he would take my penis more into his mouth. As for his debut, he was doing well. Just at that moment, a red light came on. With my hand, I took it away from my cock and asked that question.</p><p>- Have you done this before? Were you with another man? - I saw him go all red and whisper something under his breath. I do not know if I heard it correctly, but I will have my arm cut off that the word lightsaber was said. Well, cutting off your hand is a bad comparison, but never mind. - Could you just repeat that I do not know louder if I understood correctly? My voice was trembling slightly.</p><p>- I... I trained my throat on a lightsaber. - At this point, I turned pale. How could he train on it, after all our swords are only for fighting and not for such things?! I don't even want to think what would happen if the release button was pressed. That would be the stupidest death I'd ever heard of. - Master, do not be angry with me... I had no other idea and I did not want to embrace another. I'd never slept with men before, much less had sex with them. Although many of them tempted me. - He added with a coquettish smile. It boils in me, none will have it. In one smooth movement, I placed my penis back into that alluring mouth.</p><p>- None. - I grabbed his head stiffly and pushed it all the way. I heard him begin to gag a little. He has not prepared himself for this turn of events. - You. - Second stab. - There won't be - Third thrust. - have! - At this point, I came in his mouth. I pulled my dick out and covered his mouth with my hand. - Now will be the first lesson from your <em>Master</em>. Swallow it, be my good boy and do what I ask of you. His face was all red, his lips were swollen, and tears were flowing from his eyes from the effort with which I was fucking his throat. I can guess he'll have trouble speaking. And if I remember correctly, he was also supposed to have problems with walking. I watched, mesmerized, as his Adam's apple shifted. I groaned involuntarily. I took my hand off his lips and stuck my hand into them hard with my mouth. I could easily sense my taste but it did n't bother me. We kissed again wildly and passionately. It was too good and if it's a dream, don't fucking wake me up.</p><p>- Anakin, wasn't I too hard on you? - I felt a little remorse that I could actually hurt him. My ex- Padawan quickly shook his head no and pushed his hips against mine. Yes, I knew what he was asking for. Who would I be if I couldn't give it to him. I got down on my knees and with a quick movement started unbuttoning his pants and his throbbing erection appeared in front of my eyes. I ran my tongue along the entire length.</p><p>- Obi - Wan please... - I paused at his words, I was curious what he would ask me to do. - Can I come, I beg you, Master. I can't stand it anymore and I want to be your obedient Padawan. - At these words, the blood began to circulate faster in my body, I felt like drunk. - Ohh, please! - He squealed.</p><p>- Of course my dear you can come, you did so well you deserve your reward. You were so obedient to Anakin. So good for his Master. - I moved my head a little further, opened my mouth, and stuck out my tongue. I didn't have to wait long. A long groan reached my ears and I could feel Anakin on my tongue and face. Instinctively, I put my hands on his thighs because it felt like he might fall. I slowly got up from my lap and hugged him to me. When suddenly I felt his tongue lick its semen off my face. For power he is just perfect. When he finished his activity, I pulled him towards the fresher one. I walked in first right after Anakin just took off the rest of his clothes. We washed ourselves in silence, our movements were so synchronized that we didn't have to use any words. We needed this shower very much. My muscles relaxed even more and unfortunately I felt terribly sleepy. I didn't have time to stop my big yawn. I could hear Anakin laughing behind my back.</p><p>- You are tired. He communicated and ran his nose up my neck. I wanted to protest but my eyes were closing by themselves. I felt the power turn the water and lead me to the exit. - Just don't give me a lecture on power misuse right now. Come on, we'll wipe ourselves out and get to bed. You need to take a rest. - I could feel his hesitation - If you want me in him, of course. At these words, I kissed him quite passionately for a person who can barely stand on his feet, and I really didn't want to argue with him about how to use the powers correctly. - So I'm supposed to understand that I can warm up a place in your bed today. I laughed at those words and nodded my head to him and dragged him to my bedroom. As soon as I saw the bed, my strength fell even more and a lazy smile appeared on my lips. Anakin jumped in first, tipping the covers back encouragingly. - Come on, Master, you must lie down. I reached out to him and cuddled up to his side. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with fear, because I promised him something else.</p><p>- Anakin, could we postpone our further actions until later? - I yawned even louder than before. - I may not have the strength to do it right now. You know the old man and these things. As if on cue, my eyes drooped. I felt Anakin stroking my hair. I felt so incredibly good and comfortable. Behind him I fell into a deep sleep, it struck me as he says.</p><p>Obi-Wan, of course, I know how tired you are and how much you need sleep. We'll take care of ourselves later when you're on your strength <em>old man </em>. He kissed the top of my head. - Sleep, Master, I'll be next to you when you wake up. I love you Obi-Wan. After that, I fell into a deep relaxing sleep with a smile on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter was created to push the story further. <br/>I know it's short but I promise there will be a lot more going on in the next chapter;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly began to wake up from a deep and restful sleep. I turned to the other side, thinking Anakin would be in his place. All I felt was the cold part of the bed where my Padawan slept. I rose slightly on my elbow, looking glum. He must have left a long time ago when I was in a deep sleep. I didn't even fucking feel him leaving. I focused on our bond, but all I could feel were the shields raised high. I tried to give him a slight signal to let me in, but Anakin's only reaction was to make the wall even tighter. Damn it. I sat up abruptly on the bed and ran my hand through my hair, brushing it back. He said he would be next door and if I remember correctly I heard "I love you" from him. I hid my face in my hands, trying to strain my mind from the night before. The only thing that flickered before my eyes was Anakin's handsome face, his movements, my hands on his tanned body. Instinctively, I touched my fingers to my lips. I could feel those passionate kisses on my lips even now. Involuntarily, I groaned at the thought of it. I could feel my excitement rise between my legs. I cursed under my breath. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside and headed for the kitchen. So far I was angry with him.</p><p>- <em>What if it meant nothing to him? Maybe he was just teasing and now regretting it ? After all, I saw him flirting with Senator Amidala before. - </em>I had terrible thoughts. I had to get rid of them as soon as possible. I put in water and started making my favorite tea. I guess I'm really getting old, but since I can remember I have loved this ritual. It calmed my confused thoughts and it was just a few minutes for me. First my crazy Master and then even worse Padawan. What was my fault in my previous life to make me so by the power? Will turn gray even before forty. I sat down at the table and tried to calm down and let all my anger out. I must have sat there for half an hour. When I was fairly relaxed, I headed back to the bedroom for fresh robes and went to a newer one. It felt strange having nothing concrete to do. Only now did I realize I had to report to the Council. I made myself another cup of tea and started writing. It helped me a lot. My full attention has been focused on something else, not Anakin.</p><p>After a few hours the report was ready, and I went to take it personally to Master Windu. However, on the way I ran into Ahsoka but when she saw me she turned all red on her face.</p><p>- Sorry, Master Kenobi… -  She stammered, not looking at me, but at her shoes. I found it terribly suspicious. I could see him shifting the weight from one leg to the other in anxiety.</p><p>- Ahsoka is something bothering you? Something happened? - As if on cue, her head snapped up to meet my eyes. I could have sworn it was even redder. I saw him nodding nervously at them. I raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. - Is that about Anakin? He did something? - I wanted to ask about something else but the girl entered my mind.</p><p> - Master, please... - She groaned. - I won't tell you anything here, you could be in trouble... You and Anakin... I mean Master Skywalker... if someone heard that. - I put a hand on her shoulder to cheer her up. She slowly began to calm down. The report can wait Ahsoka is actually like my second Padawan, like my little family. I couldn't watch something bite her. This is my soft heart.</p><p>- I understand well, don't be nervous anymore. Come to my quarters, tell me everything, okay? - I gave her a gentle smile to cheer me up. She slowly nodded her agreement and we headed to my rooms. As soon as we crossed the threshold, Ahsoka stiffened even more. However, she quickly woke up and we went to the kitchen. I put in the water to boil and I went on to talk. - So what's bothering you Padawan? You know you can tell me. - I pushed my chair back and sat down next to her. I saw how stressed she was sitting with me. I couldn't understand why when suddenly only one thought flashed through my head. Just when Ahsoka started talking and confirmed my assumptions.</p><p>- I'm sorry, Master. She lowered her head. - Anakin didn't answer his communicator last night and he was urgently called, so I went looking for him. - She took a deep breath and continued on, and I was getting less and less calm. - I felt in our bond that he is nearby and he is terribly relaxed and happy. In fact, I don't remember Skyguy ever being so quiet and calm. I started to be guided by Force, I was not surprised that Master was with you in your quarters, but when I went to his old room to wake him up, he was gone. So there was only one room left in the living room as well. - Ahsoka was red like a lightsaber Sith. Most likely I looked the same. - I know that it shouldn't be your bedroom, but when I stood on the threshold and saw you entwined without clothes, I had to recover for a while. Then my communicator began to buzz again and Skyguy is awoke. - At that moment I wanted to fall underground and Ashoka laughed. - I've never seen him so terrified, wish you had seen it. In addition, when he wanted to get up, you did not want to let him go and the Master gave out, so to speak, ambiguous groans. - As she finished speaking, she raised her head and looked at me and I at her. I didn't even know what to say to her, for the first time in my life I was speechless. A kettle with boiling water pulled me out of my condition. I got up scalded and the girl started talking again. - Master, you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone. You and Anakin are like my only family. I am glad that you are happy. - She came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. - Skyguy wanted to leave a message for you, but Master Windu rushed us terribly. Don't be angry with him when he comes to you, it wasn't up to him. It is because of this stupid war that no one needs. - Yes, here I agree with the girl, the Jedi were not supposed to participate in any wars, we were a peace unit.</p><p>- Thank you Ahsoka, it means a lot to me that you accept us. I myself did not know it would turn out this way. You know what the Code is, we can't have any attachment, let alone any closer Master-Padawan relationship. For Anakin, however, I am sacrificing everything I have previously believed and served. He's like my other half. Without him I feel like I'm choking. I hope that you understand me. - I turned my face towards her, smiling slightly but my smile widened as the girl radiated joy. I felt happy, I was afraid he would find me some old pervert.</p><p>- Then I will also tell you a secret. - She lowered her voice conspiratorially and jerked my arm to make me lean towards her. - I also meet in secret. I'm making an appointment with one of our mechanics.  Such a handsome young boy. - As I said that, I saw her face dreamlike. I was a bit shocked, but I can't tell her any morals. Though I will have to tell Anakin to talk to his Padawan about contraception and pregnancy. - I think I took you enough time, I will not disturb you anymore. Much happiness for you. - She was about to leave, but at the very door she stopped and turned. - But if you hurt him you will regret it, Master Kenobi. The other way around, it works the same if our Knight hurts you. - She gave me a wink and went only in a direction known to her.</p><p>What a girl that Anakin hasn't gotten to kill her yet, though they looked so alike. However, I was very happy that Ahsoka has nothing against our relationship. Satisfied and reassured, I left the apartment for a little while and finally went to the Council, reported and went to the gardens to meditate. I don't know how long it was an hour, two or five. I could feel Anakin's signature next to mine. His hands on my back and his nose on my neck. I exhaled loudly and slowly opened my eyes. I was greeted by a beautiful smile and laughing blue eyes. Behind him I realized I was being kissed. I still managed to kiss me back, but Anakin moved away from me too quickly, and luckily because someone was just walking around the gardens and he could notice us.</p><p>- <em>Master, let's go to our quarters, I'll explain everything to you. </em>- I heard in my head. I nodded to him that I agreed, and we both went to the rooms in complete silence. We had a very serious conversation ahead of us, although I secretly hoped that after that I would be able to take off his robes and take care of him properly as promised earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily we didn't run into anyone all the way to the quarters. Glory to the Force! Although instead of 15 minutes our walk extended to 40. All because Anakin was like a small volcano of energy and fell with me into every possible crack or storage room and kissed passionately. Not that I was complaining, but I'd rather nobody caught us in our frolics. On the one hand, I particularly liked this number in the brush shed. This time I pulled him in and pinned him to the nearest wall. I was overwhelmed by my emotions and instead of biting his lower lip lightl... I bit it. I paused for a moment, waiting for some comment, but Anakin squeezed his eyes tighter and rhythmically rubbed my leg and licked his own blood with his tongue. I had to finish it quickly because I would take it here and now. I focused all my power so that my excitement subsided slightly and I tried to convey it in our bond. I watched her slowly open her eyes, which were so wide with the growing excitement. I smiled slightly at him and touched his bitten lip with my hand.</p><p>- Anakin, I'd rather go into the bedroom than do it in a dirty mop shed. I feel here like in your old room where ship or droid parts were scattered everywhere. - I laughed and he huffed like a child, he let out a groan of dissatisfaction but nodded his head that he agreed. How not to love him. As we pulled away from each other all red as much as the small room would allow, Anakin pressed his body against me again. I grabbed his hair in one motion and pulled hard enough to make him pull away. - If I remember correctly and my memory is still good for my age, you were supposed to be my obedient Padawan and not a spoiled wayward brat. Although you will have to apologize to me very nicely for leaving me alone and in need in bed. - I ran my nose up his neck and a small sigh escaped from Anakin's mouth. - I believe you can calm down and follow my instructions. The Master likes you to be his obedient boy and will gladly make it up to you. I advise you to be patient and you will surely like the surprise. Do you agree with me I let go of his hair and pressed our foreheads together. - I saw how his eyes were happy and the power was singing around him. He should always be like this, without any worries or worries. I wish this state of my former Padawan would last forever. </p><p>- All right, Master. - He whimpered. - Let's go to your quarters. You're right here, it's too risky and I wouldn't want us to be expelled from the Order. - I agreed with him with my whole being. I kissed him still quickly and slowly stuck my head out to see if there was anyone in the corridor. When I made sure it was clean and I didn't feel anyone, I signaled him to leave. Of course, not everything had to go smoothly, and Anakin stepped into the bucket and fell flat to the floor, while he was still trying to save himself, he dragged the mops that had crushed him. A hero without fear, the Chosen One, Ladies and Gentlemen, was defeated by ... Bucket and brushes. It's good that the Sith did not know this method because the war could have gone completely different. If they had sprinkled sand on him, Anakin would have given up. I bit my cheek internally and discreetly lifted the little shields so that my thoughts wouldn't leak out. I could then dream that the Padawan would let me touch him. At the beginning I was pushed but not a minute passed and I was almost rolling with laughter instead of helping him. I still had my communicator out to take a picture, I will have to show it to Ahsoka , Cody and Rex . He made such a noise that it was surprising that no one came to see this show. When I calmed down, I helped him get out of the pile of brushes and get rid of that unfortunate bucket from his leg. I thought it would kill me with eyesight, but I couldn't help but laugh. When I quickly helped him clean up this mess, we arrived at my quarters without any excesses, except maybe for my laugh, which was tearing out of my throat every bit. I don't remember the last time I laughed like that. In the end, we crossed the threshold of my rooms and Anakin, grumpy, sat on the couch in the living room.</p><p>- Will you be angry with me for a long time, Padawan? - I raised one eyebrow, crossed my arms over my chest and rested my body against the front door. He glared at me and turned his head. I can guess what he wants to play with me. - Ohh Anakin are you really offended with me? - I made a rather sweet face and slowly walked over to him. - So tell me how can I pacify you, my sweet boy? - I sat down on the couch and my hand went to his thigh. I started to ride it slightly up and down. I leaned my torso towards him and whispered in a low voice right into his ear. - Honey, what do I do? Perhaps you would like your Master to fall on his knees before you and take care of you in his mouth, begging forgiveness? Would you like to feel my tongue and lips on your penis? How it salivates along its entire length. You could look down on me as I play with it and then take it deeper and deeper until it disappears completely in my throat. My face is red from the effort and I would be waiting for a reward from you. I would like to feel you in my mouth and hear you come with a guttural groan. As you spill on my tongue and I politely swallow what you give me. - I could tell through his pants that he was as tough as I was. As I was saying this he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The Force swirled around us as heavy with excitement as we were. </p><p>- Yes, Obi - Wan, please do this. I think that's enough to make me happy. - He looked at me quickly with a twinkle in his eye and his lips curved into a satanic smile. I saw him move his hips ambiguously to chase me away. - What are you waiting for, <em>Master? </em>After all, I have to learn from the best. Show me what your lips can do. - He licked his lips and laughed right in my face. What a cunning brat he was, but that's how I loved him. I got up from the couch and settled between his legs. I unhooked his pants and pushed them down along with the underwear. Before he got used to the situation, my language was already taking care of him. I felt his hand entwined in my hair. I loved his little jerks and his soft moans, making my blood boil. At first I licked his entire length very slowly and touched his testicles with my hand. I started to focus my attention on the head and the little hole in it. Slowly I started to put it further and further down my throat getting used to the feeling and moving my head steadily. I know I was doing it quite slowly but I wanted it to boil from my movements and it made my throat get used to the feeling of being pushed. The beautiful song of my Padawan's groans and sighs reached my ears. It turned me on even more. I placed my hand on Anakin's, squeezed it, and pressed it tighter against my head. I wanted him to slap my mouth hard and good once I got used to its size. He let out a long tongue and grabbed my head in both hands. </p><p><em>- Wise boy, you are so good to your Master. Do it to Anakin, harder and more brutal. I want to feel you. Can you do this for me? You're so perfect. - </em>I sent him through the link and as I said, the Padawan took control. He loved being praised for him, and combined with this moment, I saw that I was pressing on all his vulnerable points. At first he started slowly getting used to the situation, only to lose himself completely in my mouth later. He slipped in so quickly and I felt so good. I unzipped my pants yet, I felt too much pressure on my crotch. Just at that moment, Anakin let out a long, guttural groan and pressed my head all the way down, falling down my throat. I felt his hot cum in my mouth, swallowed everything he gave me, and slowly pulled it out between my swollen lips. I won't say my whole jaw suffered but the sight of Anakin relaxed and happy made up for everything. His chest rose quickly and his body trembled due to the orgasm he had just experienced. I got up slowly off my knees and sat next to him on the couch. I won't say my legs hurt a bit, I guess I'm really getting old. Padawan, feeling my weight on the couch, cuddled up to me all smiling and kissed my cheek.</p><p>- It was amazing, Master. - He whispered in my ear. - I didn't know you could deep throat and you had such a proficient tongue. - He laughed looking into my eyes but his eyes went to my neglected and asking for attention member. - Can Obi - Wan help you? - He nodded at my crotch. Instead of answering him, I pulled him into a firm kiss. </p><p>- If you want something more, you have to leave it as it is. I ran my tongue over his cheek. - You want to let Anakin continue? You know we can stop at any moment, I don't want to hurt you. I looked at his eyes fondly. - I waited for what would decide.</p><p>- You promise that if I don't like something, you'll stop when I tell you? - He said quietly and hesitantly. - I... Ohh Master ... I've never been with a man, I don't know if I can. - I knew what he meant. I kissed him lightly on the lips and began to speak.</p><p>- I understand your concerns, Anakin, but I promise you that I will not force you to do anything you do not want. You can come up with a word to say and I will stop anything by giving you space. We may have a deal like this? You know that you are the most important to me and your comfort is very important here. - I touched his hair lightly, soothing him. I saw him relaxing again and hugging my chest. - I love you, Anakin. - I whispered into his hair. I heard he said something but I couldn't understand him. - What did you say because I couldn't understand you? </p><p>- Sand, that's my safe word. - I smiled at him and ran my hand over his cheek. - Master, I don't want to rush you, but maybe we'll move to your bedroom. As if on cue, my legs sprang up from the couch and I grabbed Anakin, tossing him over my shoulder. - Obi Wan what are you doing ?! - He managed to shout after him, my hand landed on his bare ass. I heard a surprised squeak and I went with it to the bedroom. I put him on the mattress and sat on his hips. We kissed greedily and hard. Every now and then breaking apart to draw air to stick to each other again . Our excitement began to grow again. We started to undress and clothes were flying to different parts of my room. I had to really focus on the body beneath me because I'd love to get up now and clean up this mess. - <em>Really ?! You pedant, would you clean now? -  </em>I heard in my head, I forgot that there were no shields between us now and our thoughts intertwined.</p><p>- Anakin my dear, would you like to try something new? - I raised one eyebrow. His eyesight was so blurry with excitement that he only quickly nodded. - So be nice and turn your back on me and stand on your knees. - I saw it turn red and hesitated. - I will not hurt you, believe you will like it. Be a dear Padawan boy to your Master. I encouraged him and tapped him lightly on the hip. - Slowly but surely he carried out my instructions. Oh sweet Force hold me. His hips rose even higher and his head hid in pillows. From this perspective, I had a perfect view of his little tight and willing hole. I groaned involuntarily. It was just perfect. I sent it to him through our bond, I immediately felt his reply. He was so happy and his power so relaxed. I grabbed his firm, tanned ass in my hands and tilted it back even more to have better access to this sweet spot. I made sure Anakin was okay once more. All I got in response was a jerk on my hips. I laughed and licked him from testicles to back. Or he just squealed until his head tilted my way. I did it again but this time focusing on his buttonhole. I licked it and opened it slowly with my tongue. Padawan has been relegated to human jelly. All I could hear was him sighing or whispering my name. In my free hand I summoned a small bottle of lubricant from the fresher. He probably didn't notice it, absorbed in the pleasure my tongue gave him. Unfortunately, I had to stop this sweet activity and my Padawan only got angry.</p><p>- Why did you stop, Master? I did something wrong? - He whispered on the pillow and my heart swelled. How not to love him. - I am begging you, do it again, it was so good for me, Ohhh Master, I want to be your obedient boy. At these words, Anakin arched into a beautiful bow, spreading his knees wider, even more willing to play more, and I thought that I would come just from looking at him. It really is a miracle that we find ourselves in this situation and that we both want the same from each other.</p><p>- It's alright Anakin, you are so sweet to me. My good and willing boy. - I hit him on the butt with my open hand hard enough to leave a mark. - You 're doing a really good job. However, I would like to taste you even more. - I pressed my hips against him, causing him to slide his cheek over the pillow. - Will you let me get ready? This is how I would like to enter you, centimeter by centimeter delve into your tight body. Will you let me, Padawan? - I growled the last question in his ear. I saw Anakin's body shiver. - I want to mark you like no one else. I wanted it so much, Anakin, that you would feel me. Move slowly at first, then faster and faster, and finally fill you with my cum so that when I leave it flows down your beautiful, muscular thighs. - I wanted to say more but suddenly I felt Anakin tense up and come with a long groan, all tearful on his face. I was not surprised, although I felt incredibly proud that my words could lead to an orgasm. My Padawan began to tear all over. I quickly lay down next to him and hugged him. I kissed the top of his head and my hands were caressing his back. I lifted his head slightly so that I could look at him. I kissed him softly on the lips. - I understand Padawan that it was too much for you. I could have guessed that my words might overwhelm you. Nothing happened Honey and you've been so good to me anyway. I'm glad you liked it and that's the most important thing for me. Suddenly Anakin tensed and his eyes darkened.</p><p>- No Obi - Wan... I won't stop. Yes, it's true that it was a lot for me, your words don't call you a Negotiator for nothing if you can make you orgasm with just words. Would you like to continue what you intended? - Anakin pressed a lubricant into my hand, which I managed to summon a moment earlier and put the other one to his mouth and began to suck lightly on my fingers, looking defiantly in my eyes. - <em>Master, </em>are you still keen on me? - He slipped out of my arms and looked deep into my eyes. - You still want that beautiful, young body so eager only for you? Taste me Obi-Wan like no one else before you. I want to be your good Padawan but first you have to show me how to do it. - Saying the last words, he lay down on his back next to me, gesturing for me with his hand to climb on him. I needed a moment to understand his words, but when I realized their meaning, I was already above him and kissed him hard. - Master... - He chirped. - Take care of me, I can't wait for you to get into me, hurry up. - All energy returned to me with redoubled strength. I forcefully unscrewed the bottle and poured a large amount of oil onto my fingers. I put one leg of Anakin over my shoulder to have better access to this forbidden area. - Really? It's an unjustified use of the Master's power, you taught me this yourself. - I kissed him to wipe that smirk off his face. There will always be exceptions to the rule.</p><p>- Anakin, remember that you can always interrupt. - I reminded him after him I took another step. However, I only saw the sharp gaze of my Padawan and my hip was hit by his leg. - Well, I understand what you mean, I'm already getting down to work, my dear. Don't be so nervous, beauty anger is bad. - And at that moment I put one finger in it. I felt him tense and how quickly he let out air. When he relaxed I started to move slowly and in a moment I added a second finger. I started to spread them with a scissor movement and bending at different angles. Anakin was making such sweet sounds, he must have been doing extremely well and it will be even better. It took me a while but I finally found that little point. My Padawan seemed to be struck by a current that made it jump on the mattress. I laughed involuntarily. - I think I found what I was looking for. - I continued my work from time to time, touching Anakin's prostate with my pads. I put a third finger on it, it came in a bit worse because the Padawan got too tense. Suddenly the word came to my ears.</p><p>- Sand... Obi - Wan sand. - Immediately I stopped any activity and hastily stepped away from him. The multitude of thoughts Anakin had heard flashed through my head. - No Master, you did not do anything wrong, it is wonderful for me, but I want you to enter me already. Don't stretch me like this anymore or I'll come on your toes. - I saw her not sure smiling and the weight fell from my heart. As if I could refuse him. I looked into his eyes again, making sure he wanted it. - <em>Yes Obi - Wan wants it, come inside me, I want to feel you. I can make it, I guess at the beginning it will hurt me anyway. - </em>I heard in my head. I didn't need any more encouragement, poured more oil on my penis and slowly started to slide into it. Centimeter by centimeter until I finished it. - Ohh I feel you so deep Master you are so big perfect for me, please move. Ohh please! - I started slowly going in and out of him. I felt amazing, Anakin was holding me so tight I could barely leave. Over time, my hips speeded up and my movements became chaotic. After changing the angle, I hit his prostate, which Anakin signaled with a loud groan. My own sounds mingled with Ani's . I don't know if we were loud or not. I didn't care if anyone could come in now and see us. Only he and his pleasure mattered. - Obi - Wan... -It reached my ears. - Another moment and I'll be right now ... about the Force I will ... - He didn't manage to finish the sentence as I felt that he was tightening on me and his chest was dirty with white streaks. I made a few more quick thrusts and poured my own sperm over him. I felt like after a hard sparring but very happy. The power swirled around us happy. I slowly pulled out of his body as I felt my cock soften and lay down next to him. His face was so relaxed, his hair spattered on the pillow, his eyes closed, he looked like an angel. I felt so fulfilled in my heart. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to face me with a big smile on his face. - Hi Master. - He started talking. - Well, I did not suppose, <em>old man</em>, that there is a real sex demon inside you. We'll have to do it again. - I laughed at that comparison. He is not possible.</p><p>- Well, Anakin, I would love to repeat with you what we did, and more than once. I love you. - I kissed him lightly on the lips and pushed back the fringe that fell into his eyes. - But what good it would be, it should be cleaned. - I touched its entrance and felt my sperm pour out of it. His face turned red. I got out of bed and walked over to the other side to better catch him. With a fluid movement, I grabbed him under my knees and shoulders and lifted him. He let out a voice of indignation but didn't have much strength to argue. I went with him to a fresher one to help him wash up. If this is what our relationship is supposed to look like, now I am even more convinced that this is the only person for whom he will risk everything. I love him with all my heart and strength. I can feel him too. I hope that this nasty war will end as soon as possible and we will be able to enjoy ourselves without any obstacles. At this, I kissed him again and walked with him to the fresher one and forcefully closed the door, behind which I could hear the slight laugh of my former Padawan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>